


Life is Full of Lies

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Full of Lies

 

One day you are

Going

To

Die

 

It will be cold

No matter what the temperature is

It will be sudden

Even though you've had a lifetime preparation

 

You will be scared

With adrenaline pumping through your veins

You will fight it

To no avail, of course

 

There are billions of souls

And you're all irrelevant

You have control over your fate

But you're all marked; your days are numbered

 

It's an unavoidable truth that you must embrace

One day I will come for you and you are

Going

To

Die

 

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my other work too.... or not.  
> Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks!


End file.
